Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel
Description The Royals and Rebels watch with spellbinding anticipation to see if Raven Queen will flip the script and question her destiny at this year's Legacy Day. Will she follow in her evil mother's footsteps, or will she write her own Once Upon a Time? Summary Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter are making their way through the Enchanted Forest and the Village of Book End to Ever After High. The narrators start bickering, which prompts Madeline to scold them and tell them to stop. Since only Madeline can hear the narrators, Raven is confused, but gently drops the matter to vent her frustration over her terrible reputation, which is based on her heritage and not her actual personality. Madeline attempts to comfort Raven by insisting that everyone loves her, but is quickly disproved when they enter the school and all present flee at the very sight of Raven. This doesn't seem to faze Madeline, who repeats that everyone loves Raven, but goes off on another tangent when she realizes it's tea time. Again, Raven lets her friend be, smiling as she walks off to the castleteria. Feared as she is, Raven sits alone at a lunch table when Dexter Charming, who has a crush on her, tries to chat. He doesn't get very far, as they are interrupted by the arrival of Daring Charming and Apple White. The two pairs greet each other and talk about their next classes when the bell rings. Cerise Hood walks by as they do and Daring greets her, accidentally blinding her with his perfect smile. Cerise's wolf side is provoked and she growls on instinct, realizing her error a moment later, but a moment too late nonetheless. Blaming it on a cold, she runs out of the castleteria. At sunset, Raven makes her way to her dorm room, where she is surprised to be greeted by Apple. The latter reveals that she arranged for the two of them to get a room together, instead of with respectively Madeline and Briar. She even took it upon herself to decorate Raven's side of the room with furniture she deemed appropriate for a villain-to-be. Raven is not at all pleased, but Apple fails to notice. The next day, at the Legacy Day rehearsal, Headmaster Grimm instructs the assembled students. Raven tries to ask a question, but he ignores her to get on with the rehearsals. Madeline, Hunter, and Cedar go through theirs, but when it's Raven's turn, she uses the moment to voice her question anyway: what if she doesn't want to make the pledge? All present are shocked, and Headmaster Grimm tries to subdue the situation by insisting that Raven continues. Raven, however, runs off, stopping only when she's reached the serenity of the Enchanted Forest. As she considers her predicament, she is unaware she is being watched by Giles Grimm, the Head Librarian of the Vault of Lost Tales, who too wonders what Raven's doubt will mean to the world of Ever After. Characters Notes Milestones * C.A. Cupid makes her cartoon debut. Errors * When offered a flower, Apple's model is mirrored. * Raven's bracelet is drawn on the wrong arm during the scene in which she sneezes. Other * "Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel" doubles as the second part of "A Tale of Two Tales". Category:Chapter 1